


Revali's Wink

by averybabery



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't think of a better title, I'm p sure we all know the BASIC plot of botw, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Resurrection, Selectively Mute Link, The Truth Come Out: Does Revali Is Emotions? Does Care For Friends?, Today on: Revali is an asshole yet again, pre-calamity ganon, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averybabery/pseuds/averybabery
Summary: During another session of strenuous bow-and-arrow training with Revali, Link gets tired of the Rito's snips and jabs. He wishes he could just scare the Champion and pluck some tailfeathers with his arrow, but angry signing will have to do.





	Revali's Wink

“Hmm.. I’d call that a miss.”

Link’s face scrunched up in confusion and disgust as he turned to face Revali. He threw his hands up in frustration. “What do you mean a ‘miss’? I hit the bullseye!” he signed.

“I _mean_ that _I_ could aim better. And faster, too. See?” Revali whipped out his bow and unleashed a trio of arrows that shredded through Link’s, all hitting the bullseye as well before he finished his taunt. “Look at that. So clean and perfect!” Revali strutted over to the target and retrieved his arrows. “You’re making me want to fly home and nest for the day,” he yawned. “But... you know how training goes. Especially for you.” There was a slight sting when Revali referred to Link, who cringed a tiny bit.

Revali held out his hand, signaling for Link to hand over his bow. Link hesitated at first but let the Rito Champion have it. Revali took a close look at it. “A Royal Bow... As expected. Sturdy and strong... as Hylian weapons get.” He drew the string back. “Definitely not capable of firing multiple arrows... not to mention that your little Hylian hands couldn’t hold more than one at a time.”

Link’s hands balled into tight fists. He did his best to restrain himself from taking a good swing at that cocky beak. His body instead went for angry shaking. Link walked up to the Rito and snatched his bow back.

“Woah-ho! Getting snippy, are we?” Link drew his bow back, aiming at one of the targets. “You know, if you keep shaking like that, you’re gonna miss!”

Link gritted his teeth and fired an arrow, one after another, hitting all the targets around him on the training grounds. Once he had made a full 360 in place, he stopped and panted a bit. Things seemed to have slowed down in the moment and sped up back to speed when he stopped. Link nearly lost balance and stumbled backwards a bit. Revali took notice of Link’s obvious fatigue and reached out to him to help him stay steady, but Link refused. The Hylian Champion gulped as he caught his breath.

“Fine, don’t accept my help.” Revali took a gander at the arrows that pierced the targets, counting each one. “37, 38, 39.... Hmph. You didn’t get a bullseye on the last one.” He looked over at Link with a smug look. “Is your jealousy of my archery skills blinding you?” Revali crossed his arms. “Maybe you should just stick to your special little sword.”

Link snapped.

He threw his bow on the ground, worsening the cracks that had developed in the polished gold from so much use throughout the week. His face grew red as he stomped over to Revali.  
“Jealousy? I’m furious! I’m sick of you!” He signed angrily. “For one second you have not shut your mouth about how awful of an archer I am compared to you. You can’t help but gloat and put yourself on a pedestal every moment you can get and it’s infuriating!” Link’s hands shook terribly as he tried to form words with them. “You... You stupid... bird!” Link clenched his teeth so hard he could hear static in his ears. He didn’t realize tears were starting to drop from his eyes. “...I am trying my hardest!” The signs were becoming a bit broken. They would be indecipherable to a novice Hylian signer’s eyes. “This is literally the best I can do. This is the best ANYONE can do out of all species! Except for YOU! So.... if you could just....” Link stared at his hands as he dug for the right words. “Stop...” He clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. “Stop being so full of yourself and puffing your chest over everything you do!” Link dropped his gaze and pressed his his hands against his eyes. _Stop crying, stop being weak, just go back to training, just be the strong knight you’re supposed to be_ -!!

Link felt something like a blanket wrapping around him. Possibly the warmest and softest someone could ever feel. He rubbed his eyes before unveiling them to reveal navy feathers surrounding him. Was Revali... hugging him? He froze from the contact; Link genuinely didn’t know this Rito was capable of sympathizing and providing comfort. And it wasn’t often that Link ever received comfort in the first place.

“I’m... sorry,” Revali said softly. There was no pride, no smugness in his voice. Link was sure this was going to lead up to some huge kick in the shin, but such a kick never came. It was just silent. Finally, Revali let go and turned to the side. With his wings behind him, Revali couldn’t face Link in this vulnerable moment. “I’m sorry that... I seemed to... No.” Revali took a breath and swallowed his pride. He finally took a step and look Link in the eye.

“I’m sorry for antagonizing you so much. I... can’t hide the fact that I disliked you very much when we met. Even to this day it’s difficult for me to want to connect with you like the others do.” He placed a hand on his hip and looked down for a moment to compose himself. “But I don’t hate you, Link. Honest to Hylia. The last thing I’d ever want is for you to be discouraged and unable to fight because of the rubbish that comes out of my beak.” Revali shrugged and looked away again. “Maybe it’s just how I show my caring for others, taking one jab after another...” He shook his head. “Look, Link. I don’t mean all the things I say. Not 100 percent. I only mean like... 3 percent, at the most. Maybe 4 on a bad day.” He rested a wing on Link’s shoulder. “I mean it right now when I say your archery skills are impeccable. Handling a bow and arrow is a talent I’ve had since I was a hatchling, so I think it’s reasonable for me to hold my head up high. But I don’t mean to discourage you. You’re an invaluable Champion. As prideful as I am, I can’t ignore the fact that you are the key to keeping Hyrule safe. And if aiding you is all I can do... then I will give you all the aid you’ll ever need from me.” Revali made a fist and held it to his heart. “That’s a promise.”

Link was stunned by the words. They had no sting, no malicious intent. There was no gleam in Revali’s eyes or a smirk on his beak. He had never seen him so exposed. He pursed his lips, smiling a little. “...Thank you,” He signed.  
Revali smiled back. “No need to thank me. I think you were deserving of an apology for a while.” He took a deep breath, spanning his wings as he did and dropping them slowly as he exhaled. “Now then.” He looked down and gestured at the worn Royal Bow on the ground. “That thing there is two touches away from breaking. Would you perhaps like to borrow mine?” Revali took out his prized handmade bow, holding it out to Link. Link was starstruck. This was a bow second to none... he reached for it before Revali swiped it back.

“Psych.” Revali winked to show Link he meant no harm and smiled. “For now, let’s check in with the Princess and tell her about your 40-in-a-row target strike. I’ll forgo the emotional details.” He patted Link’s back gently as they went toward the castle. “But... Maybe some other time I’ll let you try this one out.”

 

 

Link swung his legs lazily, sitting on the edge of Revali’s Landing and holding the Great Eagle Bow that was gifted to him from the village elder. His thumb brushed over the scratches from its last battle against Ganon in the hands of the late Rito Champion.  
“Some other time...” Link said quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really stop you from thinking how you think but I'd appreciate if you didn't interpret this as Link/Revali.


End file.
